Bronze Shine
by whathobertie
Summary: Das Spiel ging weiter und House war wieder an der Reihe, doch plötzlich kamen auch die Zweifel. Wird er sich noch einen Ruck geben können? Letzter Teil der Gold, Silber & Bronze-Trilogie. House/Cuddy, Romanze, Spoiler für 3x19, 3x20 & 3x24.


**Titel:** Bronze Shine  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
**Spoiler:** 3x19, 3x20, 3x24  
**Zusammenfassung:** Das Spiel ging weiter und House war wieder an der Reihe, doch plötzlich kamen auch die Zweifel. Wird er sich noch einen Ruck geben können? Letzter Teil der "Gold, Silber & Bronze"-Trilogie nach "Golden October" und "Silver Lining".  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

_"Do you like me, House?"_

_'Du bist wieder dran.'_

Der gelbe Zettel klebte an seinem Telefonhörer. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, stellte das Reuben-Sandwich vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und löste das kleine Stück Papier vorsichtig vom Telefon. Eine winzige Sekunde lang starrte er auf die bekannte Handschrift und knüllte die Notiz dann zu einem kleinen runden Ball zusammen, der in seiner Jacketasche verschwand. Anschließend biss er genüsslich in sein Sandwich.

Während er aß, kreisten seine Gedanken um den letzten Abend. Um sie. Er wünschte sich, er hätte einen komplizierten Fall zu lösen, der ihn davon abhielt, seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihr wandern zu lassen. Er dachte an Laparoskopien, Schulterluxationen und Gastrektomien, doch er landete schlussendlich immer wieder bei leeren Whiskeygläsern, geschlossenen Augen, erwartungsvollen Lippen und dem atemlosen Klang ihrer Stimme. Verdammt.

Es entging ihm nicht, wie Wilson auf dem Gang entlang schlich und betont interessiert in sein Büro hinein sah. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er die Tür endlich.

"Hast du Zeit?"

"Nein, ich esse", sagte House trocken.

"Oh, na dann hast du natürlich Zeit." Wilson betrat das Büro, fühlte sich sofort heimisch und ließ sich ohne zu Fragen auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Aus seiner Kitteltasche holte er einen Apfel und biss hinein. Eine Zeit lang kauten sie einfach nur im Gleichtakt und sahen sich lauernd an.

"Was war das gestern mit Cuddy?", fragte Wilson in einem harmlosen Tonfall.

House verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Mann. Erstens geht es dich nichts an und zweitens war da nichts."

Wilson schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Falsch. Erstens geht es mich sehr wohl was an, wenn sich meine zwei engsten Vertrauten hinter meinem Rücken in irgendwelchen Bars treffen und zweitens..." Er sah House tief in die Augen. "...war das kein Zufall, dass sie vorbei gekommen ist. Hab ich Recht?" Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

House lehnte sich defensiv zurück und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, hast du nicht."

"Hab ich doch."

"Hast du nicht."

Wilsons Lächeln wurde deutlicher, was House augenblicklich auf die Nerven ging. "Damit hätten wir geklärt, dass es kein Zufall war. Wenn du dich schon so wehrst, muss ja etwas dahinter stecken." Wilsons verschwörerischer Blick durchbohrte House. "Warum habt ihr euch getroffen?"

"Cuddy wollte meine nicht-existenten Abteilungsabrechnungen sehen."

"Aha. Das ist eine schlaue Ausrede, denn sie erklärt auch gleich, warum ihr beide keine Akten und Zettel zwischen euch hin und her geschoben habt, denn wie du sagtest, sind deine Abrechungen nicht-existent." Wilson lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper. "Das ändert nichts daran, dass es eine miese Ausrede ist."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

"Ist es wohl. Cuddy würde sich nie im Leben mit dir abends treffen um sich über deine Führungsqualitäten als Abteilungsleiter aufzuregen. Sie würde sich lieber zu Hause eine Liebesschnulze ansehen und dir am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus Feuer unterm Hintern machen. Aber sie ruiniert sich doch nicht den Abend wegen dir."

Ein teuflischer Blick begegnete einem abwehrenden gegenüber.

"Außerdem sah sie nicht so aus, als hätte sie sich aufgeregt", fuhr Wilson fort. "Sie sah eher aus als hätte sie...Spaß. Mit dir." Er schüttelte den Kopf um zu demonstrieren, dass er selbst kaum glauben konnte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ja, Abrechnungen können auch Spaß machen. Mit der richtigen Motivation lässt sich alles schaffen." Ein Hauch von Ironie zog sich durch den Satz von House.

"Wenn du mit 'Motivation' Cuddys Bluse meinst, dann kann ich dir zumindest in etwa folgen." Wilson beäugte House mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Neugier.

House hielt seinem Blick stand und hatte nicht vor noch weitere Sachen zu dem Abend zu sagen.

"Was immer ihr da besprochen habt, es waren auf keinen Fall fehlende Abrechnungen und auch nichts anderes, was das Krankenhaus betrifft. Ich glaube ja ihr hattet ein Date." Wilson malte bei dem letzten Wort unsichtbare Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

"Glaub was du willst", sagte House genervt und nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines Sandwichs zu sich.

Wilson grinste. "Es stimmt also." Vergnügt stand er auf, ließ den Rest seines Apfels in den Mülleimer unterm Tisch fallen und ging zur Tür.

House holte tief Luft und rief ihm mit lauter Stimme hinterher: "Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich nie wieder etwas mit dir Trinken gehen werde. Jemand könnt uns zusammen sehen und uns sexuelle Absichten unterstellen." House verstärkte die Aussage des Satzes mit einem angedeuteten Augenrollen.

"Die Gerüchteküche brodelt doch schon längst", antwortete Wilson und verließ mit einem Lachen das Büro. House blieb ebenso mit einem Lächeln zurück, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

Leere Whiskeygläsern, geschlossene Augen, erwartungsvolle Lippen und der atemlose Klang ihrer Stimme. Verdammt.

Gedankenverloren sah er wie die Menschen den Gang vor seinem Büro entlang gingen. Von links nach rechts und von rechts nach links. Meistens gingen sie schnell, manchmal rannten sie sogar. Aber nur eine hatte diesen unverwechselbaren Schritt, den er unter Tausenden heraus hörte. Sie kam von links, lächelte durch die Jalousien kurz zu ihm hinein und verschwand ohne je stehen zu bleiben rechts wieder aus seinem Blickfeld.

Als er auf den Gang hinaus ging, war sie nicht mehr zu sehen, doch er hörte noch wie Wilsons Bürotür laut zufiel, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte und ins Erdgeschoss fuhr.

Cuddy erschrak kurz von dem ungewollt lauten Geräusch, das sie mit Wilsons Tür verursacht hatte. "Upps, tut mir Leid."

Wilson lächelte. "Zu viele Gin Tonic gestern Abend?"

Cuddy erwiderte sein Lächeln und sah sich im Büro um. "Hast du kurz Zeit?"

"Klar. Aber ich gebe keine Beziehungstipps." Er setzte sich und deutete Cuddy an sich ebenfalls zu setzen, doch sie blieb an der Tür stehen und umfasste die Türklinke.

"Danke, dafür hab ich sowieso keine Verwendung", sagte sie sachlich.

Wilson nickte und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

"Wir brauchen noch ein paar Sachen für die Versteigerung zum Wohltätigkeitsball am Samstag. Es war geplant, dass jede Abteilung irgendwas beisteuert. Habt ihr noch was? Muss ja nichts großartiges sein. Erfahrungsgemäß bieten die Leute zu diesen Anlässen Geld für die komischsten Dinge."

Wilson überlegte kurz. "Wir haben noch jede Menge Bilder, die von den Kindern auf der Langzeitstation gemalt wurden. Ich meine, wenn sie für einen guten Zweck weggehen, dann ist das doch okay, oder?"

"Ja, klingt gut. Kannst du sie bis Freitag bei Schwester Brenda abgeben. Sie organisiert die Versteigerung für mich. Ich hab noch so viel zu tun."

"Klar." Wilson war sich nicht sicher, ob das Gespräch damit beendet war. Cuddy drehte sich zur Tür um, um zu gehen.

"Er hat auf dich gewartet."

Sie blieb einen Moment lang regungslos stehen und drehte sich dann langsam wieder zu Wilson um. "Was meinst du?"

"House. Er hat auf dich gewartet gestern. Ihr habt euch nicht zufällig da getroffen."

Cuddy hoffte ihr Gesicht war nicht so rot, wie es sich plötzlich anfühlte. "Was hat er dir gesagt?"

"Nichts."

"Es ist nicht verboten mit Krankenhausangestellten abends was trinken zu gehen."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Aber es ist komisch, wenn dieser Krankenhausangestellte House ist." Wilson amüsierte sich prächtig.

"Hey, wir waren auch vor ein paar Wochen zusammen bei dieser Ausstellung." Cuddy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben um Wilson daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht die Ausstellung war zu der sie eigentlich wollten und sie statt David Hockney Fahrradpumpen in komischen Positionen besichtigen mussten. "Und im Theater. Da war nichts dabei."

"Du gibst also zu, dass es kein Geschäftstreffen war." Wilsons Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Wir haben was getrunken, das ist alles."

"Er hat gesagt, ihr hättet über seine Abrechungen gesprochen."

Cuddy legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und schüttelte ihn. "Also hat er doch mehr als 'nichts' gesagt."

"Ja, das."

"Ich werde dazu jetzt auch _nichts_ mehr sagen."

"Na schön. Aber ihr seid eindeutig verdächtig." Wilson zwinkerte Cuddy kurz zu. "Was steuert House denn zur Versteigerung bei?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nichts. Man kann ja auch nicht gerade von einer 'Abteilung' bei ihm sprechen zur Zeit."

"Wir könnten sein Ego versteigern."

"Und wer soll dafür was bieten?" Cuddy musste lachen und drehte sich zur Tür um, um diesmal wirklich das Büro zu verlassen.

"Ach, zwei Dollar wäre es mir Wert gewesen", antwortete Wilson und verabschiedete Cuddy mit einem Lächeln.

Als sie an seinem Büro vorbei kam, war House nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie ging weiter bis zum Fahrstuhl und drückte gerade auf den Knopf, als die Tür sich öffnete und House direkt vor ihr stand. Mit prüfendem Blick sah er auf sie hinunter und machte dann mit einem Schritt zur Seite Platz.

Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, berührten sich ihre Arme für eine Millisekunde. Es reichte um einen Schauer durch Cuddys Körper zu jagen, war aber so schnell wieder vorbei, dass sie sich schon direkt danach fragte, ob es überhaupt passiert war. House trat aus dem Fahrstuhl auf den Gang und verschwand ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen aus ihrem Blickfeld, als sich die Türen schlossen.

In ihrem Büro fiel ihr der kleine gelbe Zettel sofort auf, denn sie war sich fast sicher, dass er da sein würde.

_'Du bist wieder dran. – Mit was?'_

Ihre Handschrift und seine Handschrift vereint auf einem belanglosen Stück Papier. Es machte sie glücklicher als sie es hätte machen sollen. Letzte Nacht war bis auf einen Windhauch, der sich inzwischen wie ein Sturm auf ihrer Haut anfühlte, nichts passiert.

Sie nahm einen Stift und schrieb etwas unter die zwei schon existierenden Sätze. Aus einer Schublade holte sie einen Briefumschlag hervor, steckte den kleinen Zettel hinein und klebte ihn zu. Mit dem Umschlag verließ sie wieder ihr Büro und begab sich zu Schwesterntheke der Ambulanz. Eine der Schwestern kam auf sie zu.

"Können Sie das bitte zu Dr. House bringen." Die junge Schwester nickte und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. "Und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich seine _Abrechnungen_ unbedingt noch mal sehen will." Sie betonte das Wort 'Abrechnungen' ganz besonders stark und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Die Schwester verschwand mit dem Briefumschlag im Treppenhaus und Cuddy wieder in ihrem Büro.

House wurde nur ungern beim Sudoku Spielen gestört und so schaute er die junge Schwester, die an seine Bürotür klopfte entnervt an. Kleinlaut übergab sie House den Umschlag und wollte den Raum schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und öffnete unsicher den Mund um zu sprechen.

"Ja?"

"Dr. Cuddy sagt, sie wolle Ihre Abrechnungen unbedingt noch mal sehen."

House prustete einen Schwall Luft aus seinen Lungen heraus und erschreckte damit die Schwester nur noch mehr. Verwirrt verließ sie das Büro und war auf dem Gang heilfroh, dass sie dem berüchtigtsten Arzt des Krankenhauses entkommen war.

Eben jener Arzt lächelte vor sich hin. Mit dem Finger fuhr er unter den Rand des Briefumschlags und öffnete ihn. Ein bekannter gelber Notizzettel kam zum Vorschein.

_'Du bist wieder dran. – Mit was?_

_Mit einer Einladung zu was auch immer.'_

Das war es also. Es war ein Spiel geworden. Erst er, dann sie, jetzt wieder er. Nur wusste er im Moment nicht, ob er zu dem Spiel wirklich etwas beizutragen hatte und wie genau die Regeln aussahen. Ein Zögern breitete sich unangenehm in seiner Brust aus. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm nur eines: wegrennen. Er knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Sudoku, doch auf andere Gedanken kam er trotzdem nicht wirklich.

Am nächsten Morgen räumte Cuddy ihren Schreibtisch akribisch auf und inspizierte jeden Zentimeter ganz genau. Doch sie fand keinen Zettel—jedenfalls keinen nach dem sie suchte—und ließ sich enttäuscht in ihren Bürosessel fallen. Wenigstens herrschte jetzt wieder Ordnung.

Ein plötzliches Niesen schüttelte sie und sie schlang sich ihre Strickjacke etwas enger um den Körper. Schon nach dem Aufstehen hatte sie sich unwohl gefühlt und gefröstelt. Sie beschloss als erstes alle Telefonate zu erledigen und sich dann weiter um den Wohltätigkeitsball am Wochenende zu kümmern.

House betrat unterdessen die Ambulanz und holte sich die erste Patientenakte des Tages an der Schwesterntheke ab.

"Dr. House betritt das sinkende Schiff um..." Er hob den Arm und sah dramatisch auf seine Uhr. "...10:37 Uhr. Schreiben Sie das auf. Oder schreiben sie am besten 10:30 Uhr. Abrunden ist in diesem Falle ja erlaubt."

Schwester Brenda funkelte ihn böse an. "Das ist trotzdem immer noch eine halbe Stunde zu spät."

House setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. "Wirklich? Meine Mom sollte mich pünktlich wecken." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung des Behandlungsraums 2, der auf der Akte vermerkt war. Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür.

"Hallo, ich bin Dr. House." Er sah den jungen Mann im Motorradoutfit kurz an und dann wieder auf die Akte in seinen Händen. "Sie haben angegeben, dass Sie einen Motorradunfall hatten und Ihr Arm jetzt schmerzt."

"Ja, ich hab die Kontrolle über das Motorrad verloren und bin gegen einen Straßenpfeiler gefahren. Ich bin ziemlich unglücklich auf meinen Arm gefallen." Er zog die Lederjacke vorsichtig aus und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. House kam näher, um sich den Arm anzusehen.

"Warum haben Sie denn die Kontrolle verloren?"

"Ich hatte nur eine Hand am Lenker und da war eine Unebenheit auf der Straße..."

House wurde abgelenkt von einigen Flecken auf der Hose des Patienten und beäugte sie kritisch. "Was ist das denn?"

"Oh, das ist Eiscreme. Ich habe ein Eis gegessen als es passierte."

House stöhnte leise. "Sie haben während der Fahrt ein Eis gegessen?"

"Ähm, ja", antwortete der Patient kleinlaut.

"Oh Mann, diese Welt ist echt nicht mehr zu retten."

"Das verdammte Zeug hat die ganzen Sitze verschmiert. Ich hoffe das lässt sich wieder reinigen."

"Ja, da hoffe ich mal ganz stark mit Ihnen", erwiderte House ironisch und tastete den Arm des Mannes unsanft ab ohne weitere Rücksicht auf die kleinen Schmerzensschreie dessen zu nehmen. "Ist wahrscheinlich nicht gebrochen. Aber ich veranlasse Ihnen trotzdem mal eine Röntgenaufnahme. Es wird gleich eine Schwester kommen und Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel geben und sie dann zum Röntgen bringen."

House vermerkte etwas auf der Akte und öffnete dann die Tür. "Versuchen Sie es beim nächsten Mal bitte nicht mit einer Pizza."

Dann verschwand er, steckte die Patientenakte in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter vor der Tür und ging zu Behandlungsraum 1, wo er die Akte von draußen mit rein nahm und aufblätterte. Als er seinen Kopf hob, saß Cuddy vor ihm auf der Liege. Perplex sah er sie an und schloss dann langsam die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich hoffe du hast nicht versucht einen Hummer auszunehmen, während du zur Arbeit gefahren bist."

Cuddy lächelte ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

"Dummer Patient." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Behandlungszimmers aus dem er gerade gekommen war. "Willst du dich jetzt hier über meine _Abrechungen_ unterhalten? Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, aber ich muss arbeiten. Gegen meinen Willen, aber ich sag's mal lieber nicht zu laut."

Er sah auf die Akte in seinen Händen hinunter und stellte zu seiner Erstaunung fest, dass tatsächlich Cuddys Name darauf stand. Konfus sah er sie an.

"Ich glaube ich hab mir bei unserem kleinen Intermezzo auf der Parkbank eine Erkältung eingefangen." Cuddy fühlte sich unwohl. Und das nicht nur weil sie sich leicht krank fühlte. Die Stimmung im Raum war angespannt.

"Ich dachte du bist Ärztin oder so was. Nur weil es kalt ist, bekommt man noch lange keine Erkältung. Da müssen auch noch fiese Viren im Spiel sein." House fuchtelte ein wenig mit den Armen in der Luft umher.

"Okay. Ich wollte die Schuld einfach nur auf dich schieben."

House lachte lautlos und kam auf Cuddy zu. Behutsam tastete er ihre Lymphknoten ab und merkte deutlich, wie ihr Körper sich unter seiner Berührung anspannte. Beide vermieden es akribisch sich in die Augen zu sehen und konzentrierten sich auf unsichtbare Punkte jenseits des anderen.

Als House seine Finger von ihr nahm, deutete er kurz an, dass sie sich etwas frei machen musste, damit er sie abhören konnte. Betreten drehte er sich um und wartete bis sie fertig war. Sie zuckte bei dem ersten Kontakt mit dem kalten Stethoskop zusammen. Nach ein paar Sekunden beendete er die Untersuchung.

"Sicher nur ein grippaler Infekt." Er ging zum Medikamentenschrank und nahm eine Packung Ibuprofen heraus, die er ihr in die Hand drückte. "Hier."

Cuddy sah auf seine Hand hinunter. "Ich hab Ibuprofen im Büro."

House nahm die Packung wieder und stellte sie in den Schrank zurück. "Mehr können wir da nicht machen. Ich muss dir jetzt nicht alle ärztlichen Ratschläge, wie 'viel Trinken und viel Ruhe' mit auf den Weg geben, oder?"

Cuddy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich wollte nur, dass es sich jemand ansieht."

"Hab ich ja."

"Was ist los?", fragte Cuddy zaghaft.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du hast nicht geantwortet."

"Es ist kindisch sich über Zettel zu unterhalten." House vermied wieder ihre Augen und schrieb irgendetwas in ihre Akte.

"Ganz genau. Aber ich dachte ich lass mich mal auf dein Niveau herunter."

"Touché!"

"Was ist es wirklich?"

"Nichts."

"Ich hasse deine einsilbigen Antworten. Heißt das 'Alles ist super und wir machen irgendwas zusammen' oder 'Stopp, bis hier hin und nicht weiter'?"

"Hör zu", fing House zögernd an. "Vergiss einfach was passiert ist in den letzten Tagen, okay."

Cuddy war enttäuscht. "Es ist nichts passiert."

"Ja, dann sollten wir es vielleicht auch dabei belassen." House schlug die Akte zu und gab sie Cuddy.

"Hast du jetzt kalte Füße bekommen, oder einfach kein Interesse an mir?", fragte Cuddy frustriert.

"Ich muss los", war alles was House leicht verlegen dazu sagte. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen. An der Tür angekommen, hörte er ihre Stimme hinter sich und musste wieder an den atemlosen Klang an jenem Abend vor zwei Tagen denken.

"Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht zusammen zum Wohltätigkeitsball übermorgen gehen."

House drehte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung, beließ seine Hand jedoch auf der Türklinke. "Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee. Erstens hast du sicher keine Lust da mit mir gesehen zu werden und zweitens hatte ich ohnehin nicht vor überhaupt hinzugehen."

Als er die Tür öffnete und hinausging, ließ er nicht nur Cuddy traurig zurück, sondern auch einen Teil von sich selbst. Einen der am liebsten 'ja' gesagt hätte und es irgendwie trotzdem nicht konnte.

Der Rest des Tages war mühselig, der Freitag noch schlimmer. Cuddy saß weder auf einer Liege in der Ambulanz, noch ging sie grazil von rechts nach links an seinem Büro vorbei. Cuddy war froh, dass die Organisation des Balls sie ablenkte. House war mürrisch, weil er keine Arbeit hatte, die ihn ablenkte.

Um halb fünf am Samstag Nachmittag stand Cuddy gerade im Badzimmer und machte sich fertig für den Ball, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Verwundert ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. House stand im schwarzen Anzug inklusive Krawatte vor ihr und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass er jeden Moment erwartete, dass sie Tür einfach wieder zuschlug.

Doch sie tat es nicht und trat ein Stück zur Seite um ihn herein zu lassen. Er nahm die Einladung an und stand danach verloren in ihrem Flur herum, während sie im Wohnzimmer alles Wichtige in ihre Handtasche packte. Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm in den Flur. House bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit möglichst wenig Beachtung strafte. Er kannte das Spiel. Er war selbst Meister darin und hatte es über die Jahre perfektioniert.

"Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte sie ihn beiläufig, währenddessen sie ihre Schuhe anzog.

"Wilson hat gesagt ich soll hingehen."

"Wilson wohnt aber nicht hier."

"Er hat ja auch nicht gesagt dass wir zusammen hingehen sollten. Nur, dass ich überhaupt hingehen soll."

"Seit wann hörst du auf Wilson?"

"Es war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher." Er hoffte sie würde nicht die ganze Zeit so abweisend sein. "Nettes Kleid."

"Danke." Sie richtete sich auf und rutschte in den Schuhen hin und her, um die bequemste Position zu finden, die darin überhaupt möglich war.

"Es korrespondiert mit deiner Nettigkeit."

"Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, dann solltest du noch ein bisschen üben." Ihre Stimme klang kalt, doch House wusste innerlich, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

Er zog einen Schmollmund und öffnete ihr die Tür. Sein Auto stand auf der anderen Straßenseite, doch sie ging nicht dahin, sondern zu ihrem Auto in der Einfahrt. Verwirrt blieb er stehen und sah ihr hinterher. Sie ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Aus der Entfernung rief sie ihm zu:

"Ich werde bestimmt nicht mit deinem Auto dort vorfahren. Und ich werde auch nicht in diesem Kleid selbst Auto fahren. Also komm her und steig ein." Sie hielt den Autoschlüssel in die Luft und House setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Keiner sagte etwas auf der Fahrt zum Krankenhaus und House parkte das Auto ebenso wortlos. Einen Moment lang blieben sie beide im Auto sitzen und beobachteten die ersten Leute, die in Richtung des Eingangs liefen und ihre Einladungen zückten.

"Geh schon", sagte House und sah kurz zu Cuddy rüber. "Ich warte ein paar Minuten und komme dann."

Cuddy nickte und stieg aus. House beobachtete ihren grazilen Gang und verband ihn in seinem Kopf mit den Geräuschen, die sie sonst immer machte, wenn sie die Krankenhausgänge entlang lief. Als House ein paar Minuten später Wilson entdeckte, stieg er auch aus und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

"Hey, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen", sagte Wilson als er House neben sich bemerkte.

"Ich hab diesen neuen Unsichtbarkeitstrick benutzt."

"Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du den auch drinnen benutzen wirst." Wilson grinste. "Ich bin beeindruckt, was ich mit Worten heutzutage noch alles bei Greg House erreichen kann."

"Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier", stellte House klar.

"Weswegen dann?"

"Na wegen dem guten Zweck."

Wilson schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen."

Die beiden betraten den festlich geschmückten Saal und suchten nach ihren Plätzen an einem der hinteren Tische. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, bestellten sie sich etwas zu Trinken und beobachteten die Ärzte, Schwestern und Gäste, die sich an ihnen auf dem Weg zu ihren Tischen vorbeidrängten.

Während Wilson sich mit Dr. Stein unterhielt, der mit an ihrem Tisch saß, suchte House den Saal mit seinen Augen nach Cuddy ab. Er fand sie in der Nähe des Eingangs, wo sie fleißig Hände schüttelte. Nach zwei Minuten ging sie zusammen mit ein paar Mitgliedern des Krankenhausausschusses zu einem Tisch in der ersten Reihe direkt vor der Bühne und nahm Platz. Jemand flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie lachte und House betreten wegsah.

Wenig später begann auf der Bühne das Programm. Wilson tauschte sich immer noch rege mit Dr. Stein aus und House sah gelangweilt zu, wie Sponsoren, Ärzte und ehemalige Patienten eine Rede nach der anderen hielten. Seine Konzentration reichte aber nicht bis zur Bühne, sondern nur bis zu Cuddy in der ersten Reihe.

Nach einer Stunde war der erste Teil des Abends geschafft und House stellte erleichtert fest, dass der nächste Programmpunkt das Essen war.

"Willst du auch noch ein Bier?", fragte Wilson.

House zögerte und sah kurz zu Cuddy nach vorn, die gerade genüsslich an ihrem Rotwein nippte. "Nein, besser nicht. Ich bin mit dem Auto hier."

"Dann nimm doch ein Taxi nach Hause."

"Ich hab keine Lust das Auto morgen hier abzuholen", log House. "Bestell mir eine Cola oder so was."

Wilson verließ den Tisch in Richtung Bar und House machte sich auf zum Buffet, wo er sich einen großen Haufen an Essen auf den Teller schaufelte, der jeden Moment drohte einzustürzen.

"Man muss es nicht immer bis zum Äußersten ausreizen, nur weil es umsonst ist." Cuddy stand neben ihm und sah amüsiert zu, wie House versuchte alles auf dem Teller zu behalten.

"_Man_ muss nicht. Ich schon." Er grinste sie an.

"Und nur weil du nichts dafür bezahlt hast, heißt das auch nicht, dass es vom Himmel gefallen ist."

"Ja, Dr. Cuddy", sagte er spöttisch.

Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. "Nächstes Jahr gibt es keine kostenlosen Karten für Abteilungsleiter mehr. Ich werde den Kollegen sagen, bei wem sie sich bedanken können." Mit diesem Satz ging sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch und House balancierte den übervollen Teller langsam zu dem seinen.

Wilson machte große Augen als er ankam. "Wow, jetzt ist sicher nichts mehr für mich übrig."

"Doch, doch. Jede Menge Gemüse."

Nach einer halben Stunde wurden alle Teller abgeräumt und das Programm ging weiter. Cuddy stand auf und ging auf die Bühne um ebenfalls noch mal alle Gäste zu begrüßen und sich für die Spenden und Unterstützung im letzten Jahr zu bedanken. House kaute gedankenverloren an seinem Fingernagel, während sie vorne sprach. Hätte ihn jemand gefragt, worum es ging, hätte er nicht viel sagen können. Für ihn ging es hauptsächlich um Cuddy.

"...und ich freue mich Ihnen jetzt den nächsten Programmpunkt ankündigen zu können: unsere alljährliche Versteigerung zu Gunsten des Guten Zwecks. Dieses Jahr kommt das Geld einer hier in Princeton ansässigen Stiftung zu Gute, die sich um die psychologische Weiterbehandlung von Kindern über den Krankenhausaufenthalt hinaus kümmert und eng mit uns zusammen arbeitet. Ich hoffe wir bekommen so einiges zusammen, also seien Sie nicht geizig!"

Cuddy lächelte und verließ die Bühne, um Platz für Oberschwester Brenda zu machen, die die Versteigerung leitete. House musste laut gähnen und Wilson warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Was denn? Das ist doch immer der langweiligste Teil überhaupt."

"Du kannst ja auch was ersteigern, dann ist es nicht so langweilig."

"Nein danke, ich brauche weder Massagegutscheine, noch komische Kunstwerke."

Wilson schüttelte erheitert den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bühne wo die ersten Gutscheine, Präsentkörbe und Kinderbilder versteigert wurden und so den Besitzer wechselten. House sah dem Treiben teilnahmslos zu und streckte unter dem Tisch die Füße aus.

"Auf unser nächstes 'Versteigerungsobjekt'..." Schwester Brenda malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft. "...freue ich mich schon ganz besonders. Sie weiß nämlich noch nichts davon. Aber ich denke es wird so einiges zusammen kommen." Ein großes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ich bitte Dr. Cuddy auf die Bühne."

House wachte bei ihrem Namen aus seiner geistigen Abwesenheit auf und sah perplex zu, wie sich eine ebenso verwunderte Cuddy auf den Weg auf die Bühne machte. In ihrem halblangen schwarzen Kleid blieb sie in der Mitte der Bühne stehen, ein Scheinwerfer fing sie ein und Brenda führte das Mikrofon wieder zu ihrem Mund.

"Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir dieses Jahr auch einfach mal Dr. Cuddy versteigern." House konnte von seinem Platz aus sehen, wie Cuddy leicht rot wurde und die Augen verdrehte. Im Saal ging ein Schmunzeln um. "Aber nicht was Sie denken, meine Herren. Der Höchstbietende darf lediglich den restlichen Abend an ihrem Tisch Platz nehmen. Alles andere wollen wir dann doch Dr. Cuddy selbst überlassen." Cuddy lachte und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieses Angebot trotzdem den ein oder anderen interessiert." Brenda zwinkerte ins Publikum. "Wir starten mit einem lächerlichen Anfangsgebot von zehn Dollar."

Brenda nahm den Auktionshammer wieder in die Hand und stellte sich hinter das extra aufgebaute Pult. House sah, dass sich Cuddy etwas entspannte, nachdem ein Mann in der zweiten Reihe das Gebot auf 20 Dollar erhöht hatte.

Wilson lehnte sich zu House rüber. "Ist das zu glauben? Wer kommt denn auf so eine Idee?"

"Jemand, der Cuddy gerne quälen möchte", flüsterte House. "Also meine Idee war es nicht."

Beide sahen Cuddy aus dem hellen Kegel des Scheinwerferlichts heraus beobachten, wie die Gebote für den Platz neben ihr in die Höhe schossen. 30 Dollar, 40 Dollar, 50 Dollar, 60 Dollar, 70 Dollar. House's Blick wanderte zu einem kleinen Arzt ein paar Tische weiter, der bei 80 Dollar schon wieder die Hand in die Höhe hielt. House lehnte sich zu Wilson rüber.

"Ich glaube Bennett hat es auf Cuddy abgesehen."

Wilson sah nun auch zu Dr. Bennett. "Er will sicher nur ein Endokrinologen-Fachgespräch mit ihr führen."

"Ganz sicher."

"Wir haben ein Gebot von 80 Dollar von Dr. Bennett da hinten", sagte Brenda auf der Bühne. "Kommen Sie schon meine Herren. Das kann doch nicht alles sein. Oder vielleicht möchte auch eine Dame etwas bieten." Ein Lachen ging wieder durch den Saal. "Also 80 Dollar zum Ersten..." Sie wartete kurz. "...zum Zweiten..."

"90 Dollar!" House fiel fast vom Stuhl als er Wilson neben sich laut rufen hörte. Entgeistert drehte er sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig an.

"Was soll das?", wisperte er leise.

"Wir müssen Cuddy doch vor Bennett beschützen."

Cuddys Miene auf der Bühne hatte sich sichtbar aufgehellt, nachdem Wilson sein Gebot abgegeben hatte, doch schon gleich schnellte Dr. Bennetts Hand wieder in die Höhe und sie trat wieder nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"100 Dollar von Dr. Bennett."

"110!", rief Wilson.

"120", kam von Dr. Bennetts Tisch.

House verdrehte die Augen und atmete lang und tief ein. Dann streckte er seine Hand in die Höhe. "130!"

Ein Raunen durchfuhr den Saal und alle Blicke richteten sich auf House, der hilflos zu Wilson rüber sah. "Du hast mit dem Quatsch angefangen."

"140", rief Bennett.

Das Publikum richtete seine Blicke sofort wieder zurück auf House. Dieser sah kurz auf die Bühne hinauf und seine blauen Augen trafen auf die von Cuddy, die im Scheinwerferlicht funkelten, wie sie es nur im Mondschein vor ein paar Tagen getan hatten. Hoffnung lag in ihrem Blick. House wusste nicht, ob er sie wie gewohnt enttäuschen oder sich hier und jetzt anders entscheiden sollte.

Er hob die Hand in Zeitlupe. "150." Cuddy lächelte.

"150 Dollar von Dr. House. Wer hätte das gedacht! Dr. Bennett?" Schwester Brenda blickte erwartungsvoll zu dem kleinen Arzt, der amüsiert grinste.

"160!", rief er laut und deutlich.

House stöhnte leise und holte frustriert seine Geldbörse aus der inneren Jacketttasche hervor. Wilson schaute perplex dabei zu, wie er sich durch die Geldscheine wühlte. Im Saal war es mucksmäuschenstill.

"Ich biete 183 Dollar und 34 Cent, sowie..." House kramte weiter in seiner Geldbörse herum. "...vier Essensgutscheine für die Cafeteria im Wert von..." Er warf einen Blick auf die kleinen zusammengeknüllten Zettel. "...je drei Dollar!"

Wilson lachte lautlos, woraufhin House leise zu ihm rüber zischte: "Das ist alles was ich habe."

Einige Leute im Saal lachten ebenfalls, andere sahen House immer noch entgeistert und mit Unverständnis an. Doch unterdessen ging schon wieder eine kleine rundliche Hand ein paar Meter weiter in die Höhe und deutete unmissverständlich an, was jetzt gleich kommen würde.

"200!"

Im Saal wurde es wieder totenstill und Brenda umfasste den Auktionshammer enger. "Wir haben 200 Dollar von Dr. Bennett. Bietet jemand mehr? Also 200 Dollar zum Ersten..."

"Mach doch was!", flehte House Wilson schon fast an.

"Ich hab nur 120."

"...zum Zweiten..."

"Dann legen wir zusammen."

"Das ist nicht erlaubt. Du hast deine Liquidität gerade schon offen gelegt. Es glaubt dir jetzt keiner, dass du gerade noch 120 Dollar im Schuh gefunden hast."

"...und zum Dritten! Der heißbegehrte Platz neben Dr. Cuddy geht für den Rest des Abends an Dr. Bennett. Applaus bitte!"

Bennett stand unter dem begeisterten Klatschen des Publikums auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach vorn, wo ihn Cuddy auch schon vor der Bühne begrüßte. House sah dem Spektakel missmutig zu.

"Na toll", murmelte er undeutlich vor sich hin.

Wilson konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Bist du jetzt gekränkt weil du gegen einen kleinen dicken Arzt mit dem Humor einer zähen Schuhsohle verloren hast, oder weil es um Cuddy ging und du sie nicht bekommen hast."

House grummelte. "Kein Kommentar."

Er verschränkte die Arme, rutschte ein paar Zentimeter auf seinem Stuhl nach unten und spielte den Beleidigten. Wilson schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. In der ersten Reihe setzte sich Bennett neben Cuddy und fing sogleich an sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. House zwang sich wieder wegzusehen.

"Ich glaube ich brauche doch noch Alkohol." Er sah sich in der Gegend um und winkte einen jungen Kellner an den Tisch. "Scotch bitte. Schnell am besten."

"Wir hätten doch dein Ego versteigern sollen", meinte Wilson immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

"Was?" House sah ihn irritiert an.

"Nichts."

Auf der Bühne trat Schwester Brenda wieder ans Pult, diesmal mit einem Blatt Papier in der Hand. "Unser nächstes Versteigerungsobjekt wurde uns freundlicherweise von der Onkologie zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist eine Zeichnung von..." Sie drehte das Blatt um und las von der Rückseite ab. "...Andrew, acht Jahre alt. Er war im Frühjahr hier im Krankenhaus zur Behandlung und konnte seine Leukämie erfolgreich bekämpfen. Das Bild zeigt, wie er hier schreibt, Andrew bei der Siegerehrung des Schullaufes im letzten Jahr, wo er die Bronze-Medaille gewann. Sein Ziel für dieses Jahr ist ganz klar Gold."

Das Publikum schmunzelte. "Das Anfangsgebot sind fünf Dollar."

"Zehn Dollar", rief jemand an einem Tisch unweit von House und Wilson.

"15 Dollar!"

"Ich biete 20", hallte Cuddys Stimme von ganz vorn durch den Raum. House erwachte aus seiner Lethargie und richtete sich ein Stück auf.

"20 Dollar sind geboten von Dr. Cuddy. Zum Ersten...zum Zweiten...zum..."

"183 Dollar und 34 Cent." Das Publikum drehte sich in rekordverdächtiger Zeit wieder geschlossen zu House um. "Aber ohne die Cafeteria-Gutscheine", fügte der hinzu.

Brenda wartete einen Moment. "Okay, wir haben 183 Dollar und 34 Cent. Bietet jemand mehr? Zum Ersten, zum Zweiten, und zum Dritten." Der Auktionshammer traf auf das Pult und erzeugte ein lautes Geräusch. "Das Bild geht an Dr. House."

House grinste und stand auf. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen bis zur Bühne. Links und rechts konnte er die Leute tuscheln hören, doch es war ihm egal. Vor der Bühne stand ein Tisch an dem die Gewinner einer Versteigerung ihr Geld hinterlassen mussten und ihr erworbenes Objekt bekamen. House trat vor den Tisch, an dem eine Notfallschwester das Geld entgegen nahm.

"Ich hoffe das Kind wird mal berühmt und mein Investment dann gut verzinst", murmelte House zu ihr, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und nahm das Bild aus den Händen der Schwester. Er hielt es nach oben und beäugte es kritisch. "Von weitem sah es irgendwie besser aus." Zusammengerollt verschwand es in seiner Jackettasche, sodass es immer noch demonstrativ herauslugte. Dann bahnte er sich seinen Weg zurück zu Wilson.

Als er an Cuddy vorbei kam, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihr triumphierend zuzulächeln. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfbewegung deutete er auf den kleinen Arzt neben ihr und grinste nur noch breiter. Cuddy verzog das Gesicht zu einer kleinen Grimasse.

Zurück bei Wilson, ließ sich House auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen. "Bin ich das Geld ja doch noch los geworden."

"Ich wusste du würdest irgendwann deine soziale Ader entdecken."

Ein paar Auktionen folgten noch, doch House und Wilson hielten sich diesmal zurück. Danach war der offizielle Teil des Abends beendet. House stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und nahm dann sein Scotch-Glas vom Tisch.

"Ich bin mal kurz weg."

"Wohin gehst du denn?"

"Keine Ahnung. Beine vertreten."

"Okay. Kommst du dann wieder?"

House überlegte. "Eigentlich will ich lieber die Fliege machen, aber dem stände noch was im Weg." Er dachte an Cuddys Auto draußen auf dem Parkplatz und seines bei ihr zu Hause. "Also wahrscheinlich komme ich wieder."

Wilson nickte und House verschwand aus dem Saal, nahm den Durchgang zur Ambulanz und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins oberste Stockwerk. Vor dort aus ging er hinauf aufs Dach und öffnete die Tür zu dem Balkon ganz oben über den Dächern der Gebäude des PPTH. Gedankenverloren lehnte er sich gegen die Brüstung und trank seinen Scotch. Die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter. Es hätten Stunden oder Minuten sein können, die er dort verbrachte.

Als die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen geöffnet wurde, wusste er sofort, dass sie es war. Sie musste nur zwei Schritte machen und es war ihm klar. Er drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie es war.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie sanft.

"Fliehen. Was machst du hier?"

"Fliehen."

House lachte. "So schlimm?"

"Schlimmer", stöhnte Cuddy. "Der Mann ist eine Katastrophe."

"Wir haben versucht dich zu retten, aber der Typ hätte womöglich auch 1.000 Dollar mitgehabt. Wahrscheinlich hat er gestern für dich extra sein Sparschwein geplündert."

Cuddy trat näher und lehnte sich neben House gegen die Brüstung. "Manche Männer mittleren Alters sollten besser keine Gefühle mehr für Frauen in ihrer Umgebung entdecken. Nicht wenn es dann so peinlich wird." Sie lachte kurz und wurde dann wieder ernster. "Manche sollten wenigstens zu ihren Gefühlen stehen."

House blieb regungslos stehen und tat so als hätte er den letzten Teil des Satzes nicht gehört. Schon allein das verriet Cuddy, dass er sehr wohl wusste, was sie meinte.

"Schöner Sonnenuntergang", sagte Cuddy und beobachtete die abendliche Szenerie mit der am Horizont verschwindenden Sonne, deren Licht den ganzen Himmel in warmen Rot- und Orangetönen erscheinen ließ.

"Ja, aber nicht gerade eine beeindruckende Skyline", entgegnete House nüchtern.

"Princeton eben."

"Ja, leider." House nahm den letzten Schluck seines Whiskeys. "Ich wüsste da einen Ort, wo die Skyline wesentlich beeindruckender ist." Cuddy sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich würde dich ja hinbringen, aber ich hab dich nicht gewonnen."

"Ich würde auch so mitkommen. Ohne Bezahlung. Das habe ich ja versucht dir vorgestern zu sagen, aber..."

"Jaja, ich hab kalte Füße bekommen. Du musst jetzt nicht drauf herum reiten."

"Das will ich nicht."

Er richtete sich auf und stieß sich von der Brüstung ab. "Dann los."

"Was, jetzt gleich?"

"Ja klar."

Sie deutete auf sein leeres Glas. "Kannst du noch fahren?"

House nickte. "Das war mein einziger."

Er ging vor, sie eilte ihm hinterher. Möglichst unauffällig begaben sie sich zum Parkplatz, stiegen in Cuddys Auto und House fuhr los. Schon nach ein paar Kilometern konnte Cuddy erahnen wo es hin ging. Die Fahrt dauerte knapp eine Stunde und draußen wurde es inzwischen vollkommen dunkel. Die Lichter der Großstadt reflektierten sich auf Cuddys Gesicht als sie zum Fenster hinaussah und sich fragte, wie dieser wohl Abend enden würde.

"Bitte aussteigen."

Cuddy öffnete die Tür und blickte nach dem Aussteigen sofort gen Himmel. "Da hoch?"

House kam ums Auto herum gelaufen. "Wir müssen ja nicht gerade die Treppen nehmen."

Sie gingen auf das Gebäude zu, vorbei am außen angebrachten Schild mit der Adresse '350 Fifth Avenue, New York' und hinein ins Innere.

"Hoffentlich nehmen die auch Kreditkarten. Ich bin momentan nicht so richtig flüssig." House grinste.

Er ging zur Infotheke, kaufte zwei Tickets und fuhr mit Cuddy in einem der unzähligen Aufzüge nach oben. 86 Stockwerke über dem Erdboden, traten sie wieder an die frische Luft hinaus. Auf der Außenpromenade tummelten sich viele Menschen. House führte Cuddy an den Rand der Plattform.

"Und?"

Cuddy musste tief einatmen. "Besser als Princeton."

"Will ich doch meinen." Er stand leicht versetzt hinter Cuddy und sah an ihr vorbei auf das beeindruckende Meer von Lichtern. Ab und zu störte eine im Wind tanzende Haarsträhne von ihr seine Sicht. Im dämmrigen Licht, das vom Empire State Building selbst ausging, und unter den tausenden Sternen am Nachthimmel, schimmerte ihre Haut in einem Farbton, den er glaubte noch nie gesehen zu haben. Es faszinierte ihn auf eigenartige Weise.

Er holte das zusammengerollte Bild im Wert von 184 Dollar und 34 Cent aus seiner Jacketttasche und rollte es auf. Cuddy wurde durch das Geräusch aus den Gedanken gerissen und drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten.

"Was wird das?"

House hielt das Bild neben ihre Schulter, die nur von einem Träger des Kleides bedeckt wurde, und wanderte mit seinem Blick hin und her zwischen dem Bild und ihrer Schulter. Cuddy wollte sich ganz umdrehen.

"Nein, stehen bleiben. Die überdimensionale Bronze-Medaille von Andy..."

"Andrew."

"...Andrew, hat erstaunlicherweise genau die gleiche Farbe wie deine Haut im Abendlicht von New York."

"Erstaunlich." Cuddy schmunzelte.

"Das muss ein Zeichen sein", sagte House verschwörerisch.

"Und was sagt es uns?"

"Dass das Bild womöglich viel besser zu dir passt, als zu mir." Er rollte es wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in seine Tasche.

Nach einer Weile holte Cuddy tief Luft. "Wie lange muss ich denn noch warten?"

"Warten?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, hatte aber nicht vor ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

"Ach so! Warten..." Er verstand was sie meinte. "Auf Godot haben sie auch ewig gewartet."

"Godot gab's auch gar nicht."

"Das weiß man doch nicht."

Cuddy grummelte frustriert. Er lenkte schon wieder vom Thema ab. Sie beschloss es dabei zu belassen. Wenn er nicht wollte, dann konnte sie daran nichts ändern. Sie versank stattdessen wieder in den Lichtern der Stadt.

Nach einer Weile spürte sie seine rechte Hand mit dem Stock an ihrer Hüfte. Zuerst nur ganz leicht und dann immer mehr, bis er schließlich ein bisschen Druck ausübte, sodass sie ein Stück nach hinten fiel, aber sofort von seinem Körper aufgefangen wurde. Die Minuten vergingen. Tausende von Autos und Menschen durchströmten die Straßen New Yorks, gingen von A nach B, nach Hause, zur Arbeit, zu Freunden, zum Feiern. Alles während sie da standen und sich an die Körpertemperatur des jeweils anderen gewöhnten.

Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf. An seinem Bart blieben ein paar Haarsträhnen von ihr hängen, die er mit der linken Hand weg strich. Dann kam er ihrem Gesicht millimeterweise näher. Als sie seine rauen Wangen auf ihrer Haut fühlte, schloss sie wieder die Augen. Wie beim letzten Mal hoffte sie, dass sie bald wieder in der Lage sein würde normal zu atmen. Nur dass sie diesmal nicht hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei gehen würde. Vielmehr hoffte sie, dass überhaupt etwas passieren würde.

Als auch sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, erschrak sie ein wenig, denn seine Lippen waren schon da. Einen Moment lang war sie so verwirrt, dass sie schon zurückschrecken wollte, doch seine rechte Hand hielt sie weiter in Position. Erst war es ein vorsichtiges Abtasten von warmen Lippen, dann ein intensiver Tanz zweier Zungen, die jeweils andere so vertraut, wie kaum etwas sonst.

House löste sich um Luft zu holen. Sie traute sich kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen und studierte stattdessen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

"Wollen wir irgendwo ein Hotelzimmer nehmen?" Cuddy nickte. "Dann müssen wir jetzt nicht mehr zurück fahren."

Er löste sich von ihr und sie vermisste sofort seine Wärme. Er ging ein paar Schritte voraus und Cuddy warf einen letzten Blick auf die atemberaubende Skyline, bevor sie ihm folgte. Seite an Seite fuhren sie wieder nach unten. Seite an Seite gingen sie ein paar Blocks und suchten nach einem Hotel. Seite an Seite berührten sich bei jedem Schritt ihre Handaußenflächen, doch keiner wagte es mehr Nähe zu initiieren.

In einem Hotel fragte House an der Rezeption nach einem Zimmer, während Cuddy das plätschernde Wasser eines kleinen goldenen Brunnens in der Lobby beobachtete. Als er zu ihr kam, wedelte er schon von weitem mit einem Schlüssel in der Luft herum. Die andere Hand hielt er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und zeigte sie Cuddy erst, als er schon bei ihr angekommen war.

"Und ich hab uns Zahnbürsten mitgebracht."

"Wie gedankenvoll von dir!"

"Ja, ich hab mir gedacht, dass du die sicher nicht in deiner Handtasche hast. Obwohl du ansonsten wahrscheinlich eine komplette Wohnungseinrichtung mit dir da drin rumschleppst." Cuddy warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte. "Außerdem ist es... naja, es ist besser wenn man..." House deutete mit seiner Hand Zahnputzbewegungen an und fuchtelte danach etwas unkontrolliert herum.

"Du meinst, man sollte sich die Zähne putzen bevor man ins Bett geht."

"Ja, und auch bevor man gewisse andere Dinge tut. Intensiv tut." Sein Gesicht war unschuldig. Cuddy bezweifelte, dass es seine Gedanken auch waren.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie entschied sich nichts zu sagen und nahm ihm stattdessen den Schlüssel ab, um dann lasziv in Richtung des Fahrstuhls zu laufen.

Im Zimmer angekommen, zappte sich House wie gewohnt als allererstes durch die 55 Fernsehsender. Cuddy stand am Fenster und beobachtete den zu groß geratenen Schuljungen mit Belustigung.

"Willst du deine Zahnbürste vielleicht zuerst benutzen?"

House sprang sofort auf. "Oh, das war eine äußerst kompliziert verpackte Aufforderung mich jetzt endlich ins Bad zu bewegen. Nur ein großer Kenner der weiblichen Kommunikationstaktik hätte das erkennen können."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue stürmte House an Cuddy vorbei ins Bad und ließ ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit um Durchzuatmen und Nachdenken. Was war das hier? Was würde es sein? Sie fühlte sich fest entschlossen und so unglaublich unsicher zugleich. Und eigentlich war es doch immer er, der dauernd Zweifel hatte.

Fast unbemerkt schlich sich House aus dem Badezimmer, mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, an ihr vorbei und legte sich aufs Bett. Erst als er wieder im Schnelltakt die Sender wechselte, bemerkte Cuddy, dass er fertig war.

"Ich sage schon mal 'Gute Nacht', denn ich werde wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen sein, wenn du in drei Stunden das Bad wieder verlässt."

Cuddy sah ihn tadelnd an und schaltete auf dem Weg zum Bad zur Strafe den Fernseher aus.

"Oooohhhh, jetzt muss ich ja wieder aufstehen", rief er ihr hinterher.

"Ja, und damit dir das besonders schwer fällt, habe ich dir vorsichtshalber schon mal den Oberschenkelmuskel amputiert vor ein paar Jahren", entgegnete sie sarkastisch über ihre Schulter, bevor sie im Bad verschwand.

House blieb mit einem Lächeln zurück und legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite. Das war es was er an ihr liebte. Das und vieles mehr. Er nahm die Hotelbroschüre vom Nachttisch und blätterte darin herum, als er bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder aus dem Bad gekommen war. Verdutzt sah er sie an.

"Was ist? Brauchst du Hilfe?" Er deutete auf ihr Kleid, weil er vermutete, dass sie den Reißverschluss nicht allein aufbekam.

"Nein. Kann ich dein T-Shirt haben?"

House schaute zuerst auf sein Shirt hinunter und dann wieder zu ihr.

"Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, ist unter diesem atemberaubenden Kleid nicht viel Platz für andere Sachen."

House nickte. "Klar." Er zog das T-Shirt aus und warf es zu ihr.

Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit dem zu langen T-Shirt bekleidet wieder aus dem Bad und tapste in Richtung Bett. House erwachte aus seinem Halbschlaf und pfiff leise vor sich hin.

"Sexy."

"Ich hoffe das Ding wurde vorher auch gewaschen." Cuddy schlüpfte neben House unter die Bettdecke.

"Ich hänge das meiste immer nur zum Durchlüften auf", scherzte er. "Aber keiner hat dich gezwungen das Ding anzuziehen."

House nahm eine Vicodin-Pille, die er sich schon bereit gelegt hatte, knipste das Licht aus und suchte nach einer möglichst bequemen Liegeposition. Seine Hand berührte ihre und anstatt den Moment zu nutzen, zog er sie wieder weg und schüttelte sein Kissen auf. Cuddy seufzte kaum hörbar. Ein paar Minuten vergingen ohne jede Regung.

"Kann ich jetzt näher kommen oder bekommst du dann wieder kalte Füße?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

"Wenn es bereits so weit gekommen ist, bin ich meist schon über dieses Stadium hinaus."

Cuddy fühlte sich jetzt endlich bestärkt und rückte näher an ihn heran. Er schob seinen Arm unter sie und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Sie streckte ihren Kopf etwas und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ähm, was wird das?"

Cuddy kicherte. "Wo ist dein Mund."

"Nicht da, wo du ihn gesucht hast." Er rutschte ein Stück nach unten und spürte, wie sich sein Atem und ihr Atem trafen und sich zwischen ihnen vermischten. "Nächster Versuch."

Diesmal war es kein Problem und es war das worauf beide so lange gewartet hatten. Um was sie herumgetanzt waren und was letztendlich einfach unvermeidbar war. Und wieder dachte er an leere Whiskeygläser, geschlossenen Augen, und dem atemlosen Klang ihrer Stimme. Nur an ihre Lippen dachte er diesmal nicht, denn er konnte sie spüren.

Ein Klingeln holte sie in die Realität zurück. House stöhnte und löste seine Lippen vorsichtig von ihren.

"Dein Handy", sagte Cuddy atemlos.

House tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach dem Telefon, fand es auch und klappte es auf. Beide kniffen die Augen zusammen, als das helle Licht des Bildschirms sich im Zimmer ausbreitete.

"Ja?", sagte House genervt.

"Hey House, wo bist du? Ich dachte du wolltest noch mal zurück kommen." Wilson klang nicht wirklich besorgt, sondern eher leicht angetrunken.

"Hab's mir anders überlegt und bin geflohen."

"Hast du Cuddy gesehen? Sie war kurz nach dir weg und ist auch nicht mehr zurück gekommen. Dr. Bennett hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht."

"Cuddy? Cuddy ist auch geflohen." Er lächelte in der Dunkelheit zu ihr rüber.

"Wo ist..."

"Wilson, lass einfach gut sein. Sie wird am Montag bestimmt wieder brav an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen und uns Knüppel zwischen die Beine werfen." Cuddy gab House einen kleinen Schlag auf den Oberarm, der House zu einem kleinen Zischen verleitete.

"Okay. Dann bis Montag", kam Wilsons verwirrte Stimme aus dem Handy.

House klappte es zu und legte es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Cuddy und strich ihr verträumt über den Rücken.

"Was ist das mit uns?", fragte Cuddy in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange—so sanft wie er nur konnte—und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren duftenden Haaren, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihr antworten sollte. Vielleicht war er ohnehin eher ein Mann der Taten.

Cuddy verstand trotzdem, was er ihr sagen wollte und doch irgendwie nicht konnte. Und es stimmte sie glücklich.

**ENDE**


End file.
